LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 June 2012
11:12 Say Jamesster, your walkthrough, did you forget the cleaning Nexus Tower missions or will they came later? 11:12 *In your 11:12 http://rv3gen.squarespace.com/electronic-arts/lego-universe/ 11:12 Richard Vargas 11:12 This walkthrough is over a hundred parts long... 11:12 Creative Commons 11:12 Ah, ok 11:12 Thanks 11:13 Just asking, since you have moved un to Gnarled Forrest 11:13 *on 11:13 lol at macro "makemeapirate" 11:13 :P 11:13 /spawn 11:14 Do you think I can add the GM macros to the Macro Code Page? 11:15 /reloadmap 11:15 /pause 11:15 /showdebug 11:15 /killinput 11:15 Yeah, go for it 11:15 /toggleslashcommandecho 11:15 Cool 11:15 /perfdumpstart 11:19 You can use these commands? 11:21 BBL 11:22 GM Only 11:23 Nateh PM. 11:24 /camlookat 11:24 /takescreenshot 11:25 testing... 11:25 ohai 11:25 Looks like your all here. 11:25 so... hai. 11:26 Lol, I am the silencer. :P 11:26 I should use that. :P 11:26 /adddxpixevent/perfout 11:26 No, thanks. My cake is fine how it is (cake) 11:27 cake? 11:27 Opps, I misread that as slicer :P 11:29 okaaaaay... 11:36 Hello? 11:37 Hi 11:38 Greetings 11:38 So, Much happen while i was gone? 11:40 Nope 11:40 Nope 11:40 Jinx :P 11:40 11:42 Machine! 11:42 Remember how I said that what the guy in the video did wouldn't work? I did it my way and I have a running version of LINUX on my computer :D 12:02 Test, 12:03 Can anyone read? 12:03 adios 12:03 I've con red. 12:03 :P 12:07 Is Steam down? 12:17 ............ 12:28 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120626222121/legouniverse/images/0/0c/Mythran_health.PNG WHAT THE?!?!?! 12:33 Not that hard to do? 12:33 What? 12:34 The 100 health and armor stats? 12:34 How did you get them? 12:34 GIve away items? 12:34 All you do was edit a .xmf file. Then you launched the game and the changed inputs would take effect. Although it was just a visual. 12:34 *did 12:34 Cool. 12:34 You could do that for item names too. 12:38 There is also always the possibility of photoshop too. But the first explanation is more likely ;) 12:41 Hello guys 12:42 Hello. 12:43 Yes, four more days :D 12:45 BRB 12:46 PS Hi mythrun :) 12:47 heya 12:47 hi 12:47 StrangeSoggySquid? 12:47 That you? 12:47 who 12:47 HypnoSquid 12:48 did every body here play lego universe 12:48 yea 12:48 what faction 12:48 i am assembly 12:48 :P 12:48 Paradox Level 45. 12:48 :) 12:49 if they could bring it back there is one way with out mods 12:49 Sadly,they won't bring it back. 12:49 is to make it one player 12:49 i know 12:49 Yea 12:49 That's being looked into... 12:50 But it would require some editing. :P 12:50 a lot 12:50 And you would still have to have your disk. 12:50 To reinstall. 12:50 i do 12:50 lol 12:50 Good. 12:50 BBL. 12:50 how do you know it being looked into 12:51 or just a guess 12:51 Wait,It is re-opening? 12:52 back 12:52 Whats going on? 12:52 i have no idea 12:52 i hope 12:52 Machine,What do you mean there looking into it? 12:53 yeah 12:53 You can play a single player LU? 12:53 no you cant 12:53 Oh 12:54 but that would be something they would do to bring it back with out mods 12:54 well they should make it a video game for wii u etc.... 12:54 yeah 12:54 They won't though :( 12:55 True :P 12:55 out-of-this subject 12:55 but cant wait for ninjago season 3 12:55 Lookhttp://us.messageboards.lego.com/en-us/showpost.aspx?PostID=5937125&PageIndex=17at this though: Look what I wrote. 12:55 http://us.messageboards.lego.com/en-us/showpost.aspx?PostID=5937125&PageIndex=17 sorry :( 12:55 They approved it :D 12:56 Machine-PM 12:56 I don't see why, LU was a great game, I can't play any online game now! :( 12:56 why not? 12:56 Try Roblox,Minecraft. I like Minecraft-Sorta...... 12:56 why? because every online game isn't good at all now that iv'e experienced LU! 12:57 2 words 12:57 Yea Same with me. 12:57 low sales 12:57 I know :/ 12:57 It wasn't that. 12:57 Trust me. 12:57 free play 12:57 It was a number of things,But not low sales. 12:57 Didn't netdevil go out of buisiness? It's been a rumor 12:57 They made 1000000000000 A Month. 12:57 :P 12:58 no its still in buisiness 12:58 low sales is one of them :P 12:58 i loved the game but what are you gonna do 12:58 They don't care about opinion, they care about money, Like every other business... 12:58 It upsets me 12:58 Yea,True. 12:59 Thats what Big companies are like :/ 12:59 there really few businesses that care.....not 12:59 I call LEGO every day. 12:59 Employees care, just not the bosses 12:59 Call me crazy. :P 01:00 gtg 01:00 be back soon 01:00 see you 01:00 bye 01:00 bai 01:00 my fav faction was engineer 01:01 assembly i mean 01:01 class* 01:01 :P 01:01 lo 01:01 lol 01:01 i am an idiot at times 01:02 I don't know, LU was the best PC game iv'e ever played Roblox is the closest i got 01:02 But that isn't even close enough 01:02 its only 2% LU to me 01:02 Hi 01:02 I has minecraft now... 01:02 gtg 01:02 bye 01:02 I played minecraft :/ 01:03 PI likes it... 01:03 Its O-K 01:03 :P 01:03 PI? 01:06 bye I GTG 01:14 heyaaaaa 01:19 Hey 01:43 Hello Nateh. 01:54 Hi 01:54 Ohmg I can see my last post :O 01:54 bye 01:58 Im so sad :( 01:59 ???? 01:59 I saw the old LU trailer 01:59 :P 01:59 :/ gives me so much memories 01:59 like this much -------------------------------------------! 01:59 :P 02:01 That game was the perfect MMo 02:01 I would trade roblox and minecraft for LU to return :( 02:02 Good night guys cya tomorrow 02:13 GUYS GUYS! Check out this aesome music! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 02:33 WHY 7OP'S SERVER NO WORK ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)﻿ 02:37 ??? 02:45 Sup 02:45 I have a new photo 02:45 Its epci 02:45 Its a frog 02:46 Im going to get a new one 02:47 Ok I is back 02:47 I gots new one 03:39 Hello 03:45 LEGO Universe is not coming back. SORRY :( 03:46 Just asking. No need to block me because of it. 03:47 Block you? What are you talking about? 03:47 Reptilianman has blocked SSROCK101. Thats what it said. 03:48 Maybe a glitch. 03:51 Hey 03:52 good morning... 03:52 Morning? 03:52 Yes. 03:52 12:00 At night :P 03:52 I just woke up. 03:52 Oh Good Morning then:) 06:06 hi 08:15 ... 08:15 Well. Late. 08:15 No one is awake... 10:23 11:22 AM :) 03:52 12:00 At night :P 03:52 I just woke up. 03:52 Oh Good Morning then:) 06:06 hi 08:15 ... 08:15 Well. Late. 08:15 No one is awake... 10:23 11:22 AM :) 11:39 Hello... 11:42 Hi. 12:55 i have an awsome idea 12:57 lets rebuild lu in minecraft! 01:10 rebuild lu in minecraft? 01:10 Do you have the aesthetic sense to do that? 01:11 Actually I might... but I don't minecraft. 01:20 hi guys 01:23 rebuilding LU in miinecraft? It's a good idea but LU is going to be hard to make since the worlds (monsters) and the other buildings and such (and monsters) plus its starting to get hard to remember all of the worlds 01:24 @alcom I don't like to minecraft either 01:28 Hello 01:28 testing... 01:28 i think it is a good idea 01:28 ohai. :P 01:29 i mean we dont have to add all the monsters like stromlings and all that 01:30 Well,the maelstrom was......... Ok you don't have to put maelstrom :P 01:31 :D 01:31 um.. Sea, that belongs on a blog post. Not a page.... 01:31 *Sean 01:31 sorry 01:32 its fine.... but i'm guessing an admin wil delete that the second they see it. 01:32 ok 01:32 but is it a good ieda? :D 01:32 *idea 01:33 maybe.... I've seen some other attempts. yes, its a good idea, but only i you are 100% committed. 01:33 *if 01:33 whats minectraft? :P 01:33 i am 100% committed 01:33 i know of minecraft but not minectraft 01:33 i just need some helpers 01:34 Nerdy fact of the day: Today Meet the Pyro comes out. :P 01:35 Another nerdy fact: On June 27th The world's first ATM was installed in Enfield Town, England, United Kingdom. 01:35 in 1967. :P 01:36 I dont know if you two know but This saturday Im going to test the Wii u (i got picked out of many people to be VIP) and I'm going to review Lego city undercover and I'll put it here User_blog:Totallyhypnosquid/The_new_Wii_u_game_Lego_City:_Undercover 01:36 And sean leaves right when i give the link... *facepalm 01:37 wow... very nice. 01:38 The page is small now but It will be way bigger (possible pictures and a slight chance of videos) once i go this saturday 01:38 :) 01:40 wow... 01:41 well, hope you have fun. 01:42 Thanks 01:43 BRB 01:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 02:10 Why a Rick Roll? 02:11 I thought we established before that we are above that. 02:13 back 02:13 so nothing happened the 20 minutes I was gone 02:13 :P 02:15 Im gonna go cya 03:11 Meh 03:11 I've been here for a half hour 03:11 Nothin' happened 03:11 Bye,. 03:33 heya 04:57 hiya 05:56 I realized something from Brickshelf. 05:56 Typing with commas makes you sound a lot smarter. 05:58 Greetings. 05:58 LOL. 06:01 Don't know about commas making you smarter, however, they kind of do, considering that they can be very overused, as well as periods, but commas are overused more so than periods, therefore, I would conclude, that they make you sound smarter. 06:01 :P 06:03 So, is anyone there? 06:05 Hello..................................... 06:05 Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooo 06:06 06:06 06:06 06:06 06:06 06:06 06:06 06:06 06:06 06:06 06:06 06:06 06:06 06:06 06:06 06:06 06:06 So... 06:06 I suppose I'll leave then. 06:07 BBL 06:11 Just me eh 06:47 Is anyone listening!? 06:47 Boulderax? Wikibot? 06:47 Hey, I see they redid their chat page 06:47 Cool 06:47 Looks nice 06:48 Good job chat box 06:48 Hello Reptilianman 06:49 Goodbye Reptilianman 06:49 Nice conversation... 06:49 Well, goodbye random listener 06:50 If there are any out there 06:50 Hackers included 06:50 Of course, who would hack a website just to watch a chat unnoticed? 06:50 That would be stupid 06:51 Oh wait, I'm sorry, did I insult you random hacker? 06:51 You deserved it 06:58 Hello. 07:15 Ima back 07:27 Ima going 07:27 bye 08:30 Who's talking about hacking? 08:30 NVM... 08:30 Umm... 08:30 I'm going to leave if that's how it is... 08:30 Oh hey. 08:31 Someone insulted hacking... 08:31 Not cool. 08:31 Anyways. 08:31 BBL. 08:34 Wut 09:34 Greetings 09:37 Machine. PM please. 09:39 Hi all 09:39 Hey. 09:39 Darn it. 09:39 Greetings 09:40 I can't get on 7op's server. 09:40 Vector, creepy new profile pic. lol 09:41 so what's everyone been up to here? 09:41 Helping the Archives. 09:41 cool 09:42 http://legouniversearchives.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Universe_archives_Wiki 09:42 cool 09:42 Bahro! 09:43 I have called you Vector for half a year or so, I'm not changing that now :P 09:44 I'm not asking you to, I'm just saying what it is 09:44 ooohhh, sorry, my mistake 09:44 It's okay, I still have CAKE! (CAKE) 09:45 :D 09:51 quiet... 09:57 well, I'm off, cya all 10:48 Hello? 10:53 Hi. 10:53 Sorry. 10:53 I just got back. 10:53 Its okay. 10:53 You there? 10:53 :D 10:53 So. 10:53 Yes, I am. 10:53 How's the file diving going? 10:53 Ok. 10:54 I found some interesting stuff like the pictures I recently posted. 10:54 What pictures? 10:54 Link? 10:55 10:55 10:55 All of those map pictures. 10:55 And Assets. 10:58 Very cool... 10:58 I'm debating whether to set it straight with all these LNA people on their wiki.. 10:58 I'm going to go to their chat. 10:58 Care to join me? 10:58 I'm sure there will be 'lively' conversation. 10:58 :P 10:58 Or deadly - for you. :P 10:59 Hmmm... 10:59 I'm going to do it. 11:00 http://nexusadventures.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia 11:00 Join me Prof. 11:00 I'll watch :P 11:00 for fun 11:00 You could tell LEGO, They would take care of them alright. 11:00 Me too. 2012 06 27